Without Warning
by WaterLilyKairi
Summary: When Soo accidentally hits Wang So with a car, it becomes her duty to nurse the man back to health. However, the stubborn So does not make it easy on her in the least. Soo isn't one to give in, though.


**I haven't wrote a fanfiction in over a year. I'm both nervous and excited to start on this one. But I'm back FF with new stories to share and a semi-improved writing style, but still in desperate need of a beta-reader. Hit me up if you think you can help. I have no idea how many chapters this story will be, but you can bet it'll have a decent amount of chapters if it's successful Still, I just want to help the SoSoo shipper community by writing a story for my OTP.**

 **I was inspired to write this after looking through PixelButterfly's tumblr and saw a post talking about "meet ugly" beginnings as well as reading her story "Don't Ever Let Me Go Again". That story is awesome and you have to read it, I consider it obligatory for SoSoo shippers. So, let's see where this goes.**

* * *

The pattering sound of the rain hitting the windshield was soothing to Soo as she sobbed heavily, her forehead pressed into the top of the wheel. Her eyes were red rimmed and puffy, her cheeks were stained with tears from the crying she had been doing for at least an hour. Truthfully, she didn't know how long she had been sitting in the vehicle sobbing until she no longer could. During her sobbing it had started raining and that rain had been the only comfort as the weather outside continued to get harsher.

Finally out of tears, she sniffled and wiped underneath her nose with the sleeve of her sweater. When she pulled her hand back, fist clenched with the fabric of her knitted sweater and soaked with her mucus, she frowned and wiped it off on her jeans. "Okay, Soo," she sighed deeply, whispering to herself. "No more crying, get yourself together girl." She breathed in shaky breath, nearly choking on another round of tears, ready to burst out.

Soo quickly sniffled once more and blinked her eyes rapidly to prevent anymore tears from falling. She would not cry, not anymore than she already had, grieving time was over. Besides, tears would make it hard to see while she was driving, and the rain was already doing a good enough job as it was doing that. She squinted her eyes, gripping the wheel with both hands and leaning forward to look through the window at the outside.

It seemed the rain only continued to get worse. That fact made her frown, but she pushed her key into the ignition anyway and twisted it, starting the car. Immediately, she cut on the heat and pressed down on the petal, driving carefully through the blinding rain. Constantly, she found herself squinting and leaning forward to see. She went on like this for a while, until the rain finally decided to let up some. It had let up enough for her to pick of the speed,so, she did.

That's when it happened. Without warning, he ran into the street, she pressed down on the petal a little too late. Her car had already slammed into him, launching his body into the air and then rolling across the paved street. Soo began screaming as if she had been the one hit, she didn't stop even as she undid her seat belt and scrambled out the car. In her hysteric state, she tripped on the belt and tumbled to the wet ground on her knees.

The fall, had scraped her knees, and surely gave them a bruise and a couple of scratches, but she couldn't even recognize the pain when there was a made just ahead of her, eyes closes, head bleeding. The sight of his lifeless body sent her into tears once more as she crawled toward him, nearly breaking down and sobbing. However, in a situation such as the one she was in, staying calm was the best solution.

Soo was anything but calm and she shook his body violently."Hello! Hello! Please, don't be dead! Please, please get up!" There was no response, and he was bleeding so much, the rain washed the blood down the street,it was staining her clothes and hands. Only then did she think to call an ambulance. With shaky hands she pulled her cellphone from her pocket.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her wrist in a tight grip. Soo's heart practically jumped out of her chest when she looked down and saw he was awake, eyes open, lips quivering, face pale. Thank god, he was alive.

"You ... he began in a weak voice, barely audible. Soo's eyes widened as she stared back at the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, sharp, cold and seeming confused despite the intensity behind it. Before he could finish saying anything, his hand went limp and he fell back unconscious, leaving her back to her panicked state.

* * *

Soo paced the hospital floor, back and forth, soaked with rain water and blood on her jeans and white sweater. Her hands tightly held on to the hem of her sweater, her long black hair curtained her face as she looked straight to the floor. She was waiting anxiously for the man she had sent flying to wake up. After she finally called the ambulance and they arrived, she followed them with the car she drove and hastily made her way inside the hospital.

The nurse had told her to wait back while the doctors did their job. She had been offered tea to warm up and a seat, but she refused. If Soo killed a man, how could she drink tea while waiting for the news to be confirmed. Her life would be over! She'd lose her job, perhaps even go to jail! And, oh, her poor little Soon Deok would be on her own, she couldn't leave her behind!

To think so many horrible things were happening all in one day. She had been dumped and hit a man with a car that wasn't even technically hers! Soo's painful line of thoughts was enough for her to drop to a crouch, holding her head between her hands, trying her hardest not to break down again. The sound of her phone ringing was enough to snap her out of it, she picked up her phone to see the face of her Soon Deok calling.

"Oh, Soon Deok ... big sister has gotten into so much trouble." She sniffled, ready to break down again until the nurse called out to her.

"Miss, you can see him now." Soo popped up, scaring the nurse at her suddenness but she ignored her and made her way to the room he had been placed in after his treatment.

"Are you the guardian?" The doctor asked.

Soo simply nodded. It was a lie, but there was no one else coming to be claiming the position. And she really wanted to know how much she hurt him. At least he was still alive. "I-is he okay?" Her voice sounded horribly, terribly hoarse.

The doctor nodded,"he has a concussion, a few fractured ribs and a broken arm, but he will live. He'll have to stay here for awhile before we can discharge him." he smiled when Soo sighed in relief, her shoulders slumping. Silently, she thanked whatever gods were listening to her prayers.

"I'll leave you be for a while, I'll send a nurse later for papers you'll need to sign." He said and she nodded, having no intention on being there when the nurse came.

The doctor left them and she sat in the seat next to the stranger's, who she had hit, bed. Closing her eyes for a moment she breathed in deeply and exhaled. "Thank you for living ... Thank you ..." She whispered, looking down at him. Despite being nearly run over by her, he looked peaceful in his sleep, as if he was taking a simple nap.

Again, he took her by surprise when opening his eyes and staring solely at her. Soo froze underneath his gaze, staring back into his magnificent eyes. Those eyes of his began to water, she didn't know him but the sight of it made her heart ache. She watched as he reached his hand out and grabbed her own.

Her wide eyes became even wider but she didn't take her hand back, to be more precise, she couldn't. His rough hands held on tightly to her. "You're here ... " His weak voice guided her line of sight away from his hands on hers and to his face. The tears in his eyes were now falling freely.

"I'm so glad you're here.." He swallowed, his voice thick with tears.

 _Uh, you are?_ Soo thought. He was glad to see the person who sent him flying, breaking and fracturing the bones in his body? Maybe he was happy to at least be able to get settlement money out of the whole awful situation.

Looking at his cloudy but sincere eyes, she figure he was probably just hallucinating. She tried to pry his hand off of her and leave, but his hold on her only tightened. "Don't go, please ... Just - just stay with me. For a little while?" His voice was filled with so much pain, she knew it was more than the physical wounds inflicted on him that was 'causing it.

He blinked once, twice and drifted off to sleep, his chest rising and fall in steadily. Soo watched him in utter silence, removing his hand from her and setting it at his side. Without thinking she wiped the tears from his face.

With a heavy sigh Soo cupped her face in her hands and rested her elbows on her knees. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay a little while longer."

A small smile came to his face.

* * *

 **That's all for now, I know it's not much, but it's just the beginning. Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be more fun, I promise and in So's point of view, so please stay tuned. And feel free to contact me on tumblr by WaterLilyKairi or instagram by water_lily_kairi**


End file.
